the_olde_worldefandomcom-20200215-history
Vodacce
Den mest serene Republik Vodacce (Tileansk: Serenissima Repubblica di Vodacce) er en en utrolig magtfuld og rig købmandsrepublik i det nordlige Tilea med kolonier på de omrkingliggende kyster og øer i det Gyldne Hav. Vodacce grænser op ad Helvetien, Bretonnia, Pavona, Mantua, Verona, Avallino, Karpatien, og mange imperielske provinser, bla. Aurelien. Riget er bygget op omkring hovedstaden og kanalbyen Vodacce, der er en af den Gamle Verdens største kulturelle perler og blandt verdens rigeste byer med utallige paladser og ekstravagante bygninger, pladser og kanaler. Vodacce har en af det Gyldne Havs største største flåder, som den bruger til opholde og beskytte sine mange kolonier, købstæder og protektorater over hele havet. Vodacce er som godt uden modstandere på handels fronten med undtagelse af Marienburg. Staten er ledet af en doge som er overhovedet af staten og er bistået af et vælg af politiske organisationer og ministerier, hvor alle er medlemmer af Vodacces mange patriciske familier. Historie Vodacce testamentere sig tilbage til Imperiets Fald, hvor Imperiet og Tevinter kæmpede om hvem der skulle have kontrol over Tilea. Indbyggerne i byen Eraclea fik til sidst nok og flygtede fra krigen ved at flytte ud på de nærliggende øer, hvor de opbyggede en næsten uindtagelig kanalby, der lå mange kilometer fra kysten, som de valgte at kalde Vodacce. Da krigen om Tilea forsatte og flere lokale krigsherrer og herskere begyndte at erklære sig uafhængige skaffede Vodacce en lukrativ aftale via store summer penge som de gav til både Imperiet og Tevinter. Aftalen gik i sin enkelthed ud på at de to imperier accepterede Vodacces uafhængighed for at riget til gengæld ikke blandende sig i de konflikter som hærgede Tilea. Dette gjorde det muligt for Vodacce at fokuserer på handel og skabe et mægtigt thalassokrati med utallige handelsruter. Over årene faldt aftalen med Imperiet og Tevinter ud af effekt, men til den tid var Vodacce blevet en så stor magt at de kunne klarer sig mod disse to stormagter. Dette betød dog også at Vodacce havde mulighed for udvide sin magt over handlen i og ved det Gyldne Hav med landebesiddelser. I disse år kæmper Vodacce meget med Avallino og La Fenice om at være den ubestridte supermagt i det nordlige Tilea. Kampene foregår både direkte som i de tileanske krige, men også via handel og skyggekrige med mord, sabotage og andre lyssky aktiviteter. Styreform og Politik Vodacce er ledet af et indviklet system af forskellige politiske organisationer og positioner, som de forskellige patriciske familier og politiske partier kæmper om kontrol over. Øverst i hierakiet er dogen, som er den definitive leder af republikken. Hans magt er dog holdt i tjek af de 12's Råd og Minor Consiglio, som begge har vetoret mod dogen. Den daglige regering af landet er dog også i stor grad varetaget af Pregadi, som er det vodacceanske senat. Følgende er en dybere forklaring af disse, samt en række af de andre vigtige råd og politiske instanser i Vodacce. Dogen Det er Vodacces øverste leder og statens overhoved. Dogen skal være fra en patricisk familie og er valgt af Maggior Consiglio. En doge er valgt for livet. Det betyder dog sjældent at vedkommende er doge i flere årtier, da dogerne er valgt blandt de ældste medlemmer af de patriciske familier. Den gennemsnitlige alder doger er når de får embedet er 62, hvilket betyder de ofte har haft årtiers erfaring i republikkens tjeneste, og de derfor blev valgt, fordi man respekterede deres dømmekraft. Der har dog også været magtkampe i det skjulte, hvor doger er blevet snigmyrdet. Oprindeligt havde dogen nær uindskrænket magt, men over årene er dogens magt blevet mere og mere indskrænket via flere forskellige udvalg og politiske organer, som er sat til at sørge for at dogen ikke bliver for autoritær. Dette er de i stand til via deres ret til at veto alle dogens beslutninger, vil gør det umuligt for dogen at regerer egenrådigt. Dogens er ansvarlig for at underskrive love i statens og folkets navn. Han har endda ret til at veto Pregadis beslutninger, skulle han mene deres beslutninger går imod folkets bedste. Derudover har dogen også bl.a. ansvar for at udvælge magistrene til Collegio sammen med Pregadi og at være centrum og ceremonimester af mange rituelle og religiøse ceremonier. En af dogens vigtigste opgaver er dog at være Vodacces ansigt udadtil i form af diplomati og handelsaftaler med andre riger. Det betyder også at dogens har ret til at vælge ambassadører til andre riger, men fordi Minor Consiglio og de 12's Råd har veto over dogens beslutninger betyder det ofte at dogen beslutter det i samråd med disse to grupper. Pregadi Det er et senat bestående af 120 politikere valgt af Maggior Consiglio. Pregadi har til opgave at drive staten til daglig og forfatte nye love og evaluerer gamle love. Det er også dem der lægger finansplanen for riget og sender den til godkendelse hos Maggior Consiglio. De udvælger også magistrene til Collegio i samarbejde med dogen. Pregadi er ikke domineret af partier, men snare løse fraktioner, hvor medlemmerne har overordnede mål til fælles, men ikke skyr for at stemme for at fremme deres egen karrierer og stand fremfor at stemme på deres idealer. De tre største fraktioner er de Liberale, som ønsker mere lighed i staten især til de ikke-patriciske købmænd, Centralisterne, som ønsker en mere centraliseret stat og øget magt til dogen, og de Konservative, som går ind for den nuværende decentraliseret stat, mere magt til patricierne og er stærkt religiøse. Formanden for Pregadi er Vincenzo Zusto, som har opbakning fra 78 medlemmer af Pregadi, hvor størstedelen af disse er fra de Konservative. Collegio Det er en forsamlingen af magistre valgt af dogen og Pregadi. Deres opgave er at drive selve staten og er dermed den administrative del af staten. Magistrene er en overordnet betegnelse for landets dommere, ledende beucratere, hærfører, guvernører, etc. Som hovedregel er der ikke en tidsbegrænsning for længe man må have de mindre vigtige magister roller, mens at stormagisterne, som er på mange måder minder om andre landes ministrer, er valgt for 5 år ad gangen. Collegio er også betegnelsen for den bygningen, hvor alle magisterne holder til og udfører deres arbejde, med undtagelse af hærfører og guvernører, som dog har kontorer i bygningen. Collegio er en kæmpemæssig paladsagtigt bygning overfor dogepaladset med hundredvis af labyrintiske gange, sale og kontorer, hvor kun de færreste kender alle lokalerne og gangene. De 12's Råd Det er Vodacces mest magtfulde og prestigefyldte politiske organ, da de har veto-ret over alle andre politiske organer. Så selvom det ikke er dem, der kan foreslå beslutninger og love, så er det dem der på mange måder reelt træffer dem. Rådet mødes mindst 3 gange om måneden, hvor de gennemgår alle beslutninger, referater og loveforslag og undersøger om de er i republikkens bedste. Rådets medlemmer er valgt af Maggior Consiglio på livstid eller hvis en majoritet i Maggior Consiglio mener de skal gå af. Medlemmerne kommer som regel fra de mægtigste og rigeste patriciske familier, men også mange gejstlige er medlemmer af rådet, da ifølge Vodacces love skal mindst 1/4 af medlemmerne være kirkernes mænd. Medlemmerne af rådet fordeler sig pt. at 7 er fra de patriciske familier, 4 gejstlige og 1 borgerlig købmænd, der har kæmpet sig op til at være blandt Vodacces rigeste indbyggere. Rådet blev grundlagt for at undgå korruption i det decentraliseret politiske system, men er i perioder blevet en rede for korruption. I 108 5E blev hele rådet hængt af vrede borger, efter det kom frem at rådet havde fået enorme summer for at forhindre lovændringer, der ville svække de patriciske familiers indflydelse. Maggior Consiglio Det er en 2000-mand stor forsamling som er grundstenen for hele den vodacceanske regering og statsmagt. Det er Maggior Consiglios opgave at udvælge medlemmer til alle de forskellige positioner, råd, forsamlinger etc. blandt deres egne og Arengios rækker. De har dog også til opgave at evaluerer de vedtagne love, hvilket dog de sjældent har tid til, da der ofte er mange poster der skal uddeles blandt endnu flere kandidater. Den eneste vetoret som Maggior Consiglio har er imod de 12's råd, hvor hvis 2/3 dele ønsker det kan de stemme en ud af rådet. Maggior Consiglio mødes en gang om måneden, og medlemmerne er valgt for et år ad gangen. For at kunne stille op til Maggior Consiglio, og dermed stort set alle de andre poster i den vodacske regering skal man mindst være 40 år gammel, have egen ejendom i Vodacce, en formue af en vis størrelse, ikke sidde i fængsel og ikke tidligere været dømt for korruption. Minor Consiglio Det er en 100-mand stor forsamlingen, hvis opgave er at nedkæmpe korruption og tyrannisme. De evaluerer og holder øje med alle dogens handlinger. De har kendskab til alle dogens handlinger, møder og aftaler og de har vetoret mod alle disse. Derudover har de også til opgave at undersøge beskyldninger om korruption i staten. De mødes som minimum hver anden uge, og indimellem hvis dogen har taget nogle hastige beslutninger eller hvis en højtstående embedsmand er under korruptionsanklager. Arengio Det er den officielle betegnelse for befolkningen, som har stemmeret, og består overvejende af de rigeste patriciske familier, de gejstlige og de rigeste købmænd. Arengio mødes i den store Arengio-hal, som kan huse flere tusinder af mennesker. Her stemmer de om hvem de 2000 mænd, som Maggior Consiglio skal bestå af. For at kunne være en del af Arengio og kunne stemme, skal man mindst være 30 år gammel, have egen ejendom i Vodacce, ikke sidde i fængsel og ikke tidligere været dømt for korruption. De Patriciske Familier Det er Vodacces mægtigste og rigeste familier, som alle sidder tungt på de politiske embeder og de forskellige organisationer. Trods alle (så længe de bare opfylder kriterierne til Arengio) kan stille op til alle embeder så er det kun som regel medlemmer af de patriciske familier, som har pengene til at drive en kampagne, samt betale de rette mennesker. Familierne minder på mange måder om adelige slægter, hvor titler og erhverv ofte går i arv, og det har endda ikke været uset at en doge er blevet afløst af hans søn eller datter. I modsætning til adelige slægter stammer de patriciske familiers velstand dog ikke fra landområder, men derimod deres handelsruter-og poster, som strækker sig over hele det Gyldne Hav, og for den sags skyld også over den Gamle Verden og hinsides. De fleste familier går tilbage til Vodacces grundlægning eller endnu længere tilbage. Familierne ledes af en patrica, som som regel er familiens ældste. Hvis vedkommende er senil eller på anden måde uegnet vil det som regel være dennes nærmeste egnede familiemedlem. Geografi Vodacces geografi er meget varieret da dets kolonier og havne strækker sig over stor dele af det Gyldne Hav. Selve Vodacce og dets tileanske opland ligger i et sumprigt område med store skove og uvejsome moser, der dog er afbrudt hist og pist af store markarealer, hvor der bliver groet korn og vindruer, som er gunstige grundet den meget frodige mosejord i området. Mod nord på det tileanske fastland begynder Vodacces land at blive mere bakket og ender tilsidst i stejle bjerge, hvor der er en stor mineindustri. Vodacces to største oversøiske besiddelser, den dalmatiske kyst og øen Kipris har et lignende terræn med skråninger, klipper, spredte skove og store markområder, hvor der bliver groet korn og olivener. Kipris har flest bjerge, hvor der findes mange kobberminer. Militær Vodacces militær består af tre grene: Hæren, Flåden og Cappelli Blu (tileansk for de blå kapper). Hver enhed af hæren er ledet af en eller flere generaler og er valgt af Maggior Consiglio. Efter udnævnelse rapporterer de dog kun til Pregadi, de 12's Råd og dogen, som kan afskedige dem, hvorpå Maggior Consiglio så finder en erstatning. Flåden Flåden er Vodacces stolthed og er dens største militære enhed. Flåden tæller hundredvis af skibe i alskens størrelse og design, og kender få ligemænd i det Gyldne Hav og udenfor. Skibene bliver styret og betjent af tusindvis af sømænd og mariner, som er blandt verdens mest disciplinerede og erfarne søfarer. Flåden er ledet af 4 storadmiraler, som hver beskytter Vodacces interesser i en del af det Gyldne Hav, hvor den mest prestige rige er den Nordlige Flåde, som har til opgave at beskytte Vodacce og dets hjerteland. Storadmiralerne er støt af et vælg af admiraler og kaptajner. Vodacces flåde har hovedkaj i Vodacces Arsenal, et kæmpemæssigt militær kompleks bestående af arsenaler, barakker, skibsværfter og militære akademier. Her sørger massevis af skibstømrer og ingeniører for at Vodacces skibe altid er i tiptop stand og at skibene er fyldt med det nyeste teknologi og remedier. Hæren Vodacces hær på fastlandet er overraskende lille taget landets størrelse og især dens indflydelse i betragtning. Dette skyldes at Vodacce i krigstid bruger masser af lejesoldater i stedet for at have en stående hær. Det betyder dog ikke at Vodacce overhovedet ikke har en fast hær. Vodacce har mange stærke enheder af tungt kavaleri rekrutteret blandt de patriciske familier, der har slået sig ned på fastlandet og blandt den dalmatiske adel i rigets østlige provinser, som også har et følge af nogle få enheder af fodfolk og væbnere. Endvidere har Vodacce også en stor officerstabel, som styrer og kommanderer over lejesoldaterne, hvor de fleste kommer fra de patriciske familier. Cappelli Blu Det er Vodacces nationale garde og fungerer som byen Vodacces politi og livvagter for dogen og medlemmer af Pregadi. Garden er ledet af en kommandant, der udvalgt i fællesskab af dogen og de 5 højesteretsdommere. Under kommandanten er en stor forsamling af kaptajnere og løjnanter, nederst i hierakiet er fodfolkene, kaldet Cappellier. Cappelli Blu består af en 5.000 til 7.000 stærke og raske soldater, hvor størstedelen er i Vodacce, mens mindre delinger er i de andre storbyer under Vodacces kontrol. Cappelli Blu har fået deres navn efter de blå kapper de gik med i starten. Med årene er Cappelli Blu gået væk fra at gå i kapper men navnet og farven har holdt ved. Cappellierne har farvestrålende uniformer med mange nuancer af blå og hvid, der får dem til at stå frem i gadebilledet. Cappelierne er udrustet med enten halberd eller riffel til få styr på større forsamlinger på sikker afstand. Endvidere har de også et sværd og en pistol til brug i trange omgivelser og kaotisk situationer, hvor der skal udøves hurtig retfærdighed. Industri og Handel Største delen af Vodacces industri foregår omkring handel, og især videresælgningen af varer fra hele verdenen. Det sidste at Vodacces markeder er et af de få steder, hvor man kan få stort set alt. Vodacces hjemmeproduceret industri er hovedsageligt kontrsuktion af skibe i alle størrelser og kvalitet. Derudover er Vodacce også kendt for sine glasvarer, som er lavet på de sjældne sandarter man kan finde i de vodacceske sumpe. Endvidere har Vodacce også en gigantisk export af saltfisk og en mindre export af olivenolie fra Dalmatien, vin og kobber fra Kipris. Berømte og navnkundige Vodacceaner * [[Francesco Appiani (Doge af Vodacce)|'Francesco Appiani']]:' Han er den nuværende doge og fra den magtfulde Appiani-familie. * [[Giorgio Appiani|'Giorgio Appiani]]:' Han er medlem af de 12's Råd og patrica af Appiani-familien. Endvidere er han fætter til den nuværende doge, hvilket har givet anled til grove beskyldninger om nepotisme og korruption. * 'Vincenzo Zusto: Formanden for Pregadi og patrica af Zusto-familien. * Alessandra da Cernia: Skruppelløs købmand og patrica af da Cernia-familien. Hun er kendt for at drive sin forretning meget tæt på kanten af loven, og at have mange notoriske klienter og kunder. * [[Silvio da Cernia|'Silvio "Sortehånd" da Cernia']]:' Frygtet piratfyrste fra Sartosa, der trods sit nederdrægtige arbejde ikke er blevet synderligt kritiseret af familien. Han og da Cernia-familien mistænkes sågar for stadig at holde kontakten og arbejde tæt sammen. * 'Jacopo Tarradasch: var en vodatiansk-castiliansk skuespilforfatter, instruktør og skuespiller, der i næsten to århundreder har været kendt, respekteret og beundret som den Femte Alders ubestridt største dramatiske mester. Category:Nation Category:Den Gamle Verdens Riger Category:Den Gamle Verden Category:Tilea Category:Vodacce Category:Bystater Category:Handel